Systems and methods have been developed that allow individuals to use their own search parameters to search for financial instruments such as, for example, stocks, bonds, stock options, and option strategies such as covered calls, covered puts, spreads, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,783 entitled “Interactive Internet Analysis Method,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/607,418 filed on filed Jun. 26, 2003 and entitled “Improved System And Method For Analyzing And Searching Financial Instrument Data,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/676,374 filed on Sep. 29, 2000 and entitled “System and Method for Analyzing and Searching Financial Instrument Data,” describe systems and methods for searching for and implementing stock option strategies.
Existing systems are dedicated to allowing users to search for option strategy investments using data that reflects current market conditions. For example, users search current market data and values for screening parameters that are derived from that current market data to identify existing option investments that suit their investment interests. Applicants have sought to improve upon these systems.